The Sweetest of Memories
by Murmmer
Summary: ..."We have no record of a Cullen ever working at this hospital. I myself have been here for a while and that name doesn’t ring a bell. I’m sorry." At this point there was only one thing I could know for certain: I was not crazy. Try it, you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Guys, I am very excited about this story

**Guys, I am very excited about this story! This has the most complicated plot line of anything I've written and I'm confident that it will be my best! I'm thinking this one will be a good read…. Hehe, pay attention to the details! They're gonna matter in this story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters or scenarios or plotlines or anything pertaining to the Twilight Series. **

"Look at me, Bella!" Charlie said grabbing my shoulders firmly but gently, "I'm worried about you. It's painfully obvious something is wrong, and frankly I'm concerned for your health. You haven't been eating, and I know you haven't been sleeping much. Bella, I need to know what's wrong with you. Oh God, Bella, can you even hear me right now?"

I could hear him. But I didn't respond. What could I say to that? Why did he need to keep dragging it up? He knew about…them…Why was he making me say it out loud? My throat tightened and tears welled in my dry eyes. My heart beat like my blood was mixed with shards of glass. It gave a particularly painful throb and the tears spilled over my cheeks.

Charlie sighed, "That's it. You look horrible Bella. I'm calling a doctor." He picked up the phone. I looked at him and protested.

"Aah," I croaked. It was supposed to be 'wait' but my voice was thick with misuse.

He whirled toward the sound and set the phone down. I looked at the floor. My shoulders ached so bad it crept up my neck.

"_Please_, sweetheart, just tell me what happened."

My sigh morphed into a sob mid breath.

"Th-they left, Dad." I rasped out with as much volume as I could, which wasn't much. My throat was sore. One of the glass shards in my blood had pierced my heart, but still it beat dedicatedly, perseveringly. _Where did it get it's will to keep going like that?_ I wondered absently.

"Who? Who left?" He asked, stunned I was speaking, and got down to his knees on the floor in front of the chair I sat on.

I looked at him, miserably, begging him to not make me say it…

"Please, Bella. Who left?"

"The," The piece of glass in my heart twisted, lodging itself deeper into the tissue, "Cullens." I whispered.

I looked at him through my thick tears. He looked confused.

"Who are they?" He asked slowly.

I only stared at him. Was that a sick joke? He looked at me sincerely, concerned.

"Ugh," I chocked, disgusted. I couldn't take talking about this any longer. It would break me.

"I need to know. Who are the Cullens? Where did they go?"

I shook my head, too pained to speak.

"Damn it, Bella…write it down! I need to know who did this to you. Who are the Cullens? What did they do?"

I looked at him, stunned, as reality sank in…He was serious.

"Alice Cullen was my best friend. Carlisle worked at the hospital; Esme was his wife. And…" I couldn't speak his name, "Their son, has been my boyfriend the passed year. They went to Forks high…" I wasn't sure how much of that he got; it was so hard to speak. I couldn't breath. My breath was ragged and it stung as I inhaled. My head pounded. How could I go on without them? I wondered miserably.

"What? I've….never heard of those names… you had a boyfriend?"

I was suddenly filled with concern for Charlie, "Y-yes…Are you alright?"

"Mm…" he looked deep in thought.

"I'm going to finish getting ready for school." I murmured, dismissing myself.

I gathered my books robotically and headed for my truck. I had just sat down in the driver's seat when I remembered my math assignment I had left on my nightstand. I got up and pressed our front door and climbed the stair to my room. There was the homework, right where I had left it. I grabbed it and headed down the stairs. I slowed when I heard Charlie's voice,

"Yes, thanks, I was just wondering, did a, ah, Cullen, ever work there?...okay…"

I stopped breathing and concentrated on the hearing the voice through the receiver,

There was typing then, "No sir, we have no record of a Cullen ever working with us. I myself have been here for a while and that name doesn't ring a bell. I'm sorry."

I was so stunned. Blood _whooshed_ behind my ears and I was overcome with a spell of dizziness. _Impossible…_

"That's what I thought, thank you for checking."

I raced out the door, slamming it unnecessarily, and hopped into the tuck, slamming that door too.

At this point there was only one thing I could know for certain,

_I was not crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the lunch table blankly, but my mind was racing. Were the Cullens responsible for this? Did every one in Forks forget about them? Only one way to find out. I braced myself.

"Jess?" I asked without taking my eyes off the table. She was sitting right beside me and had stopped mid-conversation at the sound of my voice.

"Um, Yea, Bella?"

"Do you know who Emmett is?" I just threw out his name because he was pretty infamous.

"Emmett…? Last name?" She asked, intrigued. Forks was a small towns and last names weren't really necessary and she was no doubt curious about whom she did not know.

"Cullen," I rasped out, my eyes tightening as I stared at the table.

"Hm…Nope, I don't think so. Why? Who is he?" She asked.

I looked at her beseechingly, almost begging with my eyes, "Do you know any one with that last name?"

She shook her head, "No, I've never heard it." Her eyes sparked with intuition, "Oh, but did you mean Collins? There's a sophomore named Evan Collins, did you get the name wrong?"

I nodded my head, also shifting my hair to hide the tear that slide down my face, as I returned my gaze to the table.

"Yeah, I must have." I said with a thick voice. She either lost interest or sensed my emotion and didn't want to get involved, and she returned to her former conversation.

_How was this happening?_

I couldn't stop thinking about it. How had they done this? Surely it was them, wasn't it? Hadn't E—_he_, promised no reminders? This had to be their doing….

I contemplated different theories in my head all day. It was maddening. I couldn't confide in any one and I couldn't settle on one theory for more than a few seconds; as soon as I dismissed one as impossibility, I would start to reconsider it in another hour or so. I couldn't stop thinking circles around and around the vampire family I loved so dearly.

But the very worst part of this was not the fact that I could drive myself mad searching for the answer. It was not the fact that I could lose a life time's worth of sleep over this problem. It wasn't even that I suddenly felt so overwhelmed by this that I felt like ripping my own hair out.

It was that I couldn't stop thinking of them. I couldn't stop myself from thinking their names to myself. The name Cullen whipped inside of my head like a tennis ball being volleyed back and fourth. And the more I thought of that name, the harder it was to keep him suppressed. Not just his name, but everything he ever said that would hint at how they had done this. A clue. Anything. I was desperate….

Damn it, Cullen, you did a _hell_ of a job erasing yourself. So much for peace with no reminders….

The fact that there were no reminders was the worst reminder of all. And there was certainly no peace in my constant wrestle with this.

I couldn't sleep. And I certainly had no appetite. I was vaguely aware of my deteriorating body, but I couldn't help it if I couldn't sleep. How could I force myself to swallow my food, knowing every time I did, I'd get sick from my lack of sleep and hurl it back up?

After a couple of weeks in that rut, I started to look like a corpse. I wore layers of clothes to hide my anorexic looking body from Charlie. I even tried forcing myself to eat more often. But every time I would throw it up again, weather it was from the stress of trying to figure out where they had gone, or my lack-of-sleep-sickness. I took cold medicine every night, but it could only buy me one or two hours before my subconscious dragged me from my sleep.

One day I had came home from school to find Billy, Charlie, and Jacob in our living room.

"Um, hey Billy! Jacob," I said smiling at each of them.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie said, turning toward me. He spoke slowly to me know, gently like you would speak to some one on their death bed, "Billy came over to watch the big game. You can join us if you want." He offered.

"Um, no, thanks." I muttered, turning to walk back out the door. I wasn't sure where I would go, but I wasn't in the mood to socialize.

I walked out the door, and was surprised when I heard it open again.

"Mind if I join?" Jacob asked, smiling. There was something in that smile that made me nod and say,

"Sure."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Well, I was just going to drive somewhere and park it and think for a while but if you want to do something else, that's alright." I offered.

"Nah, your plan seems cool." I slid into the driver's seat of the car and he hopped into the passenger's seat.

"It's been a while," He said as I drove down the street through the pouring rain.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, distracted by my own thoughts, but he was persistent,

"How've you been?"

I shrugged. I'd been better. Much better.

"Me? Oh, you know, I'm good." He smiled, continuing the conversation for me.

I just drove with no idea where I was headed.

He sighed, "Jeez Bella, you can stop dominating the conversation. I'd like to get a word in now and then, you know." He joked, but not unkindly.

"Sorry," I muttered for his benefit, but then I was at a loss for words, so I went back to staring out at the road. He didn't try to start up a conversation again.

I didn't have to drive far until I found a place to pull over by some trees. I twisted the key and pulled it from the ignition, silencing the roar of my truck, and watched as buckets of rain poured down the windshield.

I leaned my head against the seat and squeezed my eyes shut. Was it foolish to hope I could catch some sleep here? It only took a few seconds for the thoughts of the Cullens to surface and the answer to the sleep question was…._Duh_.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob finally asked me softly.

I looked at him and smiled, "Nothing." I said innocently.

He didn't buy it for one minute, "We both know that's a lie. I know you don't know me all that well or whatever, but you can trust me. I'm just a friend who's worried about you."

I drew in a shaky breath, "That's sweet, but really, I'm fine." I insisted.

His eyes hardened. "Then I'll tell Charlie to call a doctor." He informed me firmly, "You look like your arm would chip off if I shook your hand. When was the last time you ate anything?"

"This morning." I whispered defensively, "It all came back up later."

He didn't seem surprised or treat me like a patient the way Charlie did, "So are you purging?" He asked, like it would be a normal thing to do.

"No. I just feel sick all the time. I—" I hesitated, "I haven't been able to sleep. I think that's why I feel so sick."

He nodded. "And why can't you sleep?"

I bit my lip.

"Do you think it's insomnia?"

I shook my head.

"Nightmares?" He tried again. Closer, but no.

"It's…a problem I can't stop thinking about."

"Oh. What's the problem?" He asked. And for some reason it felt like sharing it with him would be a relief. I braced myself as I mad up my mind to tell him.

"Do you remember the Cullens?"

His forehead crinkled, "Who?"

"Ugh," I half sobbed, I hardened my face and looked at him intently,

"Jacob, there was a family who lived here, the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and—" My throat got stuck over the name. I don't know why I felt like I had to, but I felt a burning, uncontrollable _need_ to speak his name. Knowing all too well what it would do to me I sobbed out, "And Edward." I winced at the power his name had over me. I endured this pain over one word. I curled my knees up to my chest and clutched them to me. I winced again as the pain spiked in my movement.

"Carlisle worked at the hospital, Esme was his wife, and the rest of them, their children, went to Forks High," I took only a moment to prepare myself then plunged through the pain of it as I continued, "Edward," I said his name quietly, reverently, "has been my boyfriend the past year, but…" Jacob was patient and didn't say a word as I struggled, in unspeakable pain, to continue, "He left me and he and his family moved away." I gasped quietly and went on, "There was…a period of time there….anyways, next thing I knew no one remembered them. Charlie called the hospital and they said a Carlisle never worked there. And no one at school knows who they are either, but I swear on my sanity Jacob, they are real, and they were here. I just…can't figure out how they did it… "

I rasped in a breath and hugged my knees tighter as my body was ripped open by the memories. _How could you do this to me, Edward?_ A wave of tears slipped through my closed eyes. It was quiet for a long time...Then,

"I believe you, Bella." Jacob's voice didn't sound harsh, or mocking, it sounded sweet. I looked at him, and in his warm eyes there was trust and sympathy.

"And I'm going to help you find them." He promised, sincerely.

I smiled and flung my arms around him, he hugged me back, and together we just sat there.

I knew it would probably be useless but the fact that someone believed me, that someone was willing to _help_ me….it felt like a relief. And maybe now that I knew I was going to try and do something I would be able to get some sleep…. My weeks and weeks of exhaustion hit me all at once. I fell asleep in the arms of Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I know quit a few people who freaked out on me. No, Jacob and Bella will not end up together, so you all can chill. But cut her some slack, you guys, did I not make it clear how tired she was? Take a breath.**

"So, where do we start?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. The only place I can think of would be there house, but I know that would be pointless…"

"Well it's better than anything I've got so we might as well try it." He said, starting the engine of my truck. Charlie had banned me from driving; afraid I'd fall asleep at the wheel. We started driving, and I directed him as necessary on how to get there.

We finally spotted the discreet turn off and he pulled into it.

My heart sputtered.

The decaying building that stood before us was not the Cullen manor. Architecturally it _was_ identical. But the windows where almost nonexistent. The pillars of the porch were molding and looked to be on the brink of collapsing. The weather had torn away at the paint, which was faded and aged. It looked like no one had lived there for decades...

"Mmm," I whimpered as I fought a sob. Jacob hugged me. I had forgotten he was there, but as soon as his arms were around me, I collapsed and it was a good thing he held me up. I sobbed into his jacket.

"Shh..." he soothed.

"No! I c-can't understand. I know I'm not crazy, but I...I-I..." It took a few more minutes of sobbing before I could form a question. "You remember when you t-told me about the cold ones?" I choked over the word _cold_...

He nodded.

"And just before that, Sam and Lauren, they were talking about the Cullens!" I insisted desperately. His face looked pityingly down at me, "No, I don't remember that."

I crumpled. He stoked my back. "Jake." I protested.

He stopped, as desired, but looked at me like he expected me to keep speaking. I released a shallow, shaky breath.

"Can't you just pick me up in an hour? I n-need some time..."

"Uh, sure, I guess I can do that." He released me and I climbed out of the truck. "Call me if you want me to come back sooner."

I nodded and shut the door. He drove off. I stood there. The sobs had let up, but tears still streamed down my face. I walked toward the house. Inside was no more preserved than the outside. A piano was in the same place as before, but this one was dusty and chipped. Keys where missing. I roamed. It almost unrecognizable.

"I must be crazy." I reasoned. I fell to my knees. "So it was all a dream?" I accused at the sky as I lapsed back into sobs.

The house was quiet.

"You aren't that creative."

I turned, jerking my neck. _Impossible_. This wasn't happening. "Edward?"

He walked toward me. I gawked. "How-?" I pushed myself up.

He reached out for me and pulled me into him. I wound my arms around him and cried. I was so overwhelmed. It was too much to take in.

"I've missed you, Bella." he whispered so softly. I wanted to ask what he meant, but I couldn't speak just yet. And that wasn't the most urgent of my many questions.

Finally I managed, "What's going on? Why does no one remember you? Where is everyone else?" He looked at me with a blazing stare.

"I can't explain right now. I don't have long."

My heart stopped. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, every thing's fine. Listen to me, I need to leave now." His burning eyes hardened. "I love you." My jaw tightened. He didn't miss that. "I do. More than anything. Don't forget that. And take care of yourself."

It was quiet for only a moment as I processed. "No!" I half screamed as I clutched to him. "You can't leave me." I begged. His face look tortured as he stroked my cheek.

"I don't have a choice." He murmured. He kissed me. Tentatively at first, then rougher. He pulled back.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Wait--" I touched his face, and looked searchingly into his eyes. I pressed up for another kiss and he obliged.

He freed my lips and kissed my cheek before pulling away. "I love you." I said.

"I love you, too."

"When will you be back?"

He was quiet. "I don't know."

Fresh tears poured from my eyes.

He sighed. "What have you been doing to yourself?" His fingertips stroked my cheek. "Get some sleep."

"Please, I just need a minute." I whispered.

He was still for only a moment. "I'm not supposed to be here now, I must go."

"Where?" I was suddenly filled with dread.

"I'll be fine, and I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

And before I could protest or plead, he was gone.

I felt confused and terrified.

I heard the roar of my truck. There was no way I would live through this with even a shred of my sanity.

**and...not ****to be a pooper or anything...but was anyone else here just a _little_ disappointed with breaking dawn?**


	4. Chapter 4

At first, Edward's appearance had been a relief. But time blurred everything and as the months passed, I kept hearing that they were never here. There was no shred of evidence that they ever existed. I began to wonder...

So when Charlie told me he was taking me to see a doctor, I did not resent it as much as I thought I would. In fact, I sort of welcomed the opportunity to confirm my sanity. I went, answered his questions, let him run his test. I yearned for him to tell me what I already knew. There was nothing wrong with me.

He walked into the room. He held a dreaded yellowish bottle of pills in his hand. My heart skipped. _For another patient... They had to be…_

"She has a disorder. We aren't quite certain precisely what it is but we have a very good idea. I suppose you could call it a branch of schizophrenia. She can create entire people and situations in her head. In this case she can create interactions as well. Does she seem to….zone out periodically?"

Charlie was silent for only a moment then nodded.

"And does her mood seem to change suddenly for no apparent reason?"

He nodded again.

The doctor nodded as well. "Interactions with the people in her…world."

"What?!" I screamed, finding my voice at last, "I am not insane! I don't have a disorder! Dad, come _on_! Do you really think I'm crazy?"

The doctor only spared me a pitied glance before he continued, "Have her take two every morning and two in the evening." He instructed. So sure of himself.

I collapsed on something. I'm not sure what it was. This man had just told me none of the Cullens existed. I sobbed uncontrollably. He might as well have told me they had all died. Edward didn't exist.

_No, I'm not crazy... _I reasoned_. I_ know _I am not crazy_.

**very short i know, but i think i'm updating tomorrow. sorry its not my best, but im super busy. i'm way too over committed. again, sorry about the length but my next update will be sooner. wow that _is_ pathetic, less than 400 words :-( sorry i suck at life!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a sore throat and puffy eyes, as usual. I had to force myself to get out of bed and breathe in and out all day, as usual. I stalked gauntly through the chilly house in shorts and a tank top, my pajamas, with goosebumps dotting my pale skin, as usual. I made it to the bathroom and Charlie shuffled into the hallway, as usual. I pulled out the horrible, mocking little orange bottle of pills, as I did every day. Charlie hesitated at the doorway of the bathroom. And then the phone rang. He gave me a stern look, then sighed complacently and headed downstairs to answer the phone. Not normal. I waited for him to come back, to lean on the door frame of the stuffy little room and gesture in an exasperated way. To watch me swallow the pills and check my mouth after. I waited, but he didn't climb the stairs again.

I looked at the little devils I had poured into my hand a moment ago. I felt so weak, so fragile, since I'd been taking them. They dulled my memory of the Cullens, of vampires, and even of every emotion I associated with them or ever experienced with them. I felt more like a robot going through motions than I ever had in my life. Every decision I made was because it was the right move; my heart had been removed from the equation. And it was all thanks to these horrible, unnecessary pills in my palm. They dulled my memories. My emotions. Who I was altogether.

I knew that, so why was flushing today's dose down the toilet such a hard decision to make?

My hands shook. I hadn't had to make a decision in so long....

My eyes welled up, and a soggy lump built up in my chest. My throat constricted slightly. I vaguely identified this feeling as something similar to dread or fear. What I didn't know was why I felt so scared.

I needed help. I felt vulnerable, naive, and small. Like a child. I needed someone to tell me it was alright. I was alright. I didn't need these stupid pills. I needed a hug. I needed Edward. The one I could hardly remember because of these stupid pills.

Edward...

These pills, were both a blessing and a curse. Did I want to sharpen my emotions and memories? It would only make it worse. And it wouldn't bring Edward back. I...

I cried and smashed my lips together to suppress a sob. I put the pills into my mouth and looked at the weedy pathetic girl in the mirror. They tasted bitter. And as they started break down in my mouth, they were powdery. Another tear made it's way down from my glassy eyes.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to swallow. I spit them into the sink, and watched them slid down the drain and out of my life.

I smiled. I felt better already...

* * *

A week has passed since that morning. So much has improved since I stopped taking my medication. My memory is sharpening, I can really breath again. I can feel again.

I still have to pretend I'm only partly alive around Charlie. I'm not sure how I feel toward Charlie. I know he did it because he thought I was... well, crazy. But how could he see what a fraction of a life I was trapped by those pills and think that's okay? I knew with every fiber of my being the Cullens existed, they were out there somewhere. They may even know why this happened... they may even be responsible for it... How could they leave me to deal with this like I was a psycho? Did they think I'd start to believe I was crazy? Did they think they could really pull off this "never really existed" thing? Why would they even try to do this to me?

Still... I missed them. So much.

* * *

I was crossing the parking lot, through the pouring rain. _I just had to park in the furthest corner of the lot, didn't I?_ I thought resentfully. I had just finished talking with my teachers about my grades. It didn't go well. Let's just say the medication affected how I thought and my general interest in school. I had to explain to my teachers that the reason my grades suddenly dropped, was that I was on crazy person meds. Pretty hellish. At any rate, I was the last car in the parking lot.

My socks squished in my boot as I trudged through ankle deep puddles. I kept my eyes focused on the floor; this was a high risk situation.

Step, squish, look, step... a cycle that was my journey to the truck. Step, squish, look....boot. Not my boot. I followed the boot upward. My heart stopped for a moment, then took off racing madly.

"I want to slap you so badly right now."

I took Edward into my arms and inhaled. Yep, that was definately Edward's smell... "Start talking."

"I've missed you." He kissed me.

I was blissfully happy, but I could cry... in fact I did cry, but the tears mixed in with the raindrops streaking my face and clinging to my eyelashes.

"They thought I was crazy... Charlie thinks I'm nuts, I had...and... why did you do this?" It sounded so soft, seriously lacking the accusing tone I tried to give it.

"You think I did this?"

I gaped, "You didn't?"

"Of course not."

I smiled. "But you exist, right? I'm not crazy?"

He looked upset, troubled, "Of course you aren't."

I touched his cheek in confirmation. He was here. He existed. I could feel him. Smell him. Hear him. I wasn't able to dream up something like Edward. I felt ridiculous for thinking I could have. He was here. Obviously. And something strange was going on...

"I'm not crazy!" I hugged him as tightly as I could in my jubilation. And now his former words settled...

I pulled away, "But...You didn't do this..."

He shook his head seriously.

I blinked. Too much to process. New question.

"Where is everyone?"

"Alice is with me, at the house, everyone else is--"

"Bella?" The voice came from behind me. Edward pulled away, but I gripped his wrist insistently.

I turned.

It was Art, our janitor, a sweet guy.

"Hey Art," I offered weakly.

He looked at me with a peculiar look beneath his bushy dark eyebrows, and took a suspicious step toward me. He glanced over at where Edward stood, but is eyes were focused beyond him.

"Are you okay, honey?" He revealed his graying teeth as he spoke.

He meant it kindly, but those words were sort of an insecurity to me lately. "Yeah," I nodded, still teary. Good thing it was raining.

"You sure?" His eyes darted to Edward's general area again. I wondered why he didn't acknowledge Edward. Even if he didn't remember him, it was unlike Art to ignore someone.

"Of course."

"Who were you just talking to?"

Dread pooled up around my stomach... _oh no_... "Him." I gestured to Edward. I prayed with all my might Art was only being strange.

He stretched his neck up to look further over my shoulder, like someone walked away. "Did he leave?" He asked gently.

My hands began to shake. I snapped my head to look at Edward, he stood there looking astounded.

"Sir..." He said addressing Art.

Art was oblivious.

"Why can't he see you?" I asked almost silently, trying to keep Art from hearing, and even so my voice shook, but he was staring at the crazy girl, like maybe he should call someone...

"I.. don't know."

"But you're here, right?"

"No, I'm here. You aren't crazy, Bella, I swear. I exist. I don't know what's happening... Art." He took a step forward and placed his hand on Art's shoulder. His hand didn't sink through like a ghost. It touched. Art's jacket wrinkled under Edward's hand.

But Art didn't flinch.

I looked at Edward fearfully, "What's happening?'

"Miss Swan, how about you come inside and get some coffee... I'll call the chief..." He gripped my elbow, like he was going to help a cripple walk.

"No," I shook him off, a bit rudely. I felt bad."I mean, thanks. But I'm okay. I'm just really... distracted today," I glanced at Edward accidentally, "I-I'm tired. I think I need to go home and rest. Thank you, Art." I began to turn.

"Miss Swan, I really don't think driving's the best idea right now..."

"Art, I'm fine. I promise. My friend just told me some bad news and drove away, and I didn't realize he left so quickly, that's all. I'm just a little shaken. Thanks, but I promise, I'm fine."

"Alright..." He agreed hesitantly.

I seized the opportunity and turned to walk away, to my truck.

As soon as my back was to him, I whispered. "Edward... You have to tell me what the _hell _is happening..."

"Bella, I...I don't know."

That in itself was terrifying.

**Sorry it's short. But an update's an update, right? Thanks. _constructive criticism, first impressions, opinions, predictions and, etc. are appreciated :) _random mush is not. Thank you so much for your patience**.


End file.
